vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anubis (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
|-|Anubis (Stand)= |-|Anubis (Bound)= Summary Anubis is a unique Stand bound to a blade created 500 years ago by a man named Caravan Serai. Passing through many wielders over the years, it was eventually discovered by DIO in a museum, who took an interest in it. After failing to defeat DIO and his Stand, the World, Anubis pledged loyalty to him and joined the ranks of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods, his elite followers. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, potentially higher Name: Anubis Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders Age: 500 years old Gender: N/A Classification: Stand, Sword Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Possession (Bounds itself to a sword, imbuing it with Stand energy. Anubis will take control of anyone who draws it, turning them into its user), Statistics Amplification (Increases its host's physical attributes over time), Adaptation (Anubis adapts to each opponent it fights, learning how to counter all of their techniques), Reactive Power Level (Anubis grows stronger with every swing), Selective Intangibility (Anubis can cut through any material without causing any harm), Non-Physical Interaction, Non-Corporeality & Invisibility (For the Stand itself, not the blade) and Aura Attack Potency: Building level (When first drawn by Chaka, Anubis was able to put up a fight against Polnareff and Silver Chariot, but was ultimately handily defeated), potentially higher (As it fought, Anubis became powerful enough to quickly overwhelm Silver Chariot and fight evenly against Star Platinum). Speed: Massively FTL (Somewhat to Silver Chariot and Star Platinum, and grows faster over the course of every fight, eventually to the point that Jotaro described it as the fastest Stand he'd ever fought, even before Polnareff passed the sword onto Chariot). Striking Strength: Building Class, potentially higher Durability: Building level, potentially higher (Took blows from Star Platinum, but was eventually destroyed). Stamina: Inapplicable. Range: Extended melee range. Intelligence: Although cunning and skilled in combat, Anubis is foolhardy and overconfident. Weaknesses: Anubis is arrogant and prone to mistakes. It can only fight once drawn by a wielder of its choice, who still must use their own skill to wield it. Notable Attacks / Techniques: * Development: Anubis develops over the course of any fight, adapting to every technique used against it and learning how to counter it, all while growing stronger with every swing. Eventually, an opponent will be helpless, incapable of fighting properly against Anubis. * Possession: After being drawn by an individual of Anubis' choice, Anubis will take control of that person and make them into its user, making use of all their skill and abilities, such as Stands, to overwhelm and destroy any opponent. Anubis can continue to possess new hosts even when reduced to merely a portion of its original size, such as a chunk of blade, and it was able to take control of a cow. * Selective Intangibility: Anubis can control where it cuts along its blade, allowing it to pass through obstacles such as pillars and clothing to cut apart a victim. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Weapons Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Stand Users Category:Swords Category:Villains Category:Tier 8 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users